fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рен Акатсуки
в " "}} |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=20 (X784) , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X764 |eyes=Карий |hair=Тёмно-коричневый |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левое Плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Три Мужа |previous team=Союзные Войска Команда Синий Пегас |partner=Хибики Лейтис Ив Тирм Ичия Вандалай Котобуки |previous partner= |base of operations=Здание Синего Пегаса |status=Активный |relatives=Шерри Бленди (Жена) |counterpart= |magic=Магия Воздуха |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Рен Акатсуки – Маг, известен также как Тихая Ночь, является членом гильдии Синий Пегас и команды Три Мужа. В настоящее время женат на Шерри Бленди. Внешность Рен - высокий темноволосый парень. У него короткие колючие черные волосы и смуглая кожа. Глаза черного цвета. Обычно он носит официальный костюм, состоящий из голубой рубашки, черного пиджака и черных брюк. Иногда вместо голубой рубашки он надевает желтую. На шее у него золотая цепочка. Личность Арки Орасион Сейс Рен вместе с Хибики Лейтисом и Ивом Тирмом выступают в качестве помощи от своей гильдии. Хотя они больше похоже на бабников, чем на магов, на это указывает попытка «завоевать» Люси Хартфилию и Эрзу Скарлет (и позднее Венди Марвелл). Рен был избит Гонщиком, когда их союз попал в засаду. Они отправляются на поиски Ичии, но впоследствии вновь оказываются избитыми Миднайтом. Но в последний момент их спасает Джура Некис, а позже они были исцелены Ичией. Затем альянс разделяется чтобы найти базу Орасион Сейс и спасти Венди Марвелл. Рен и Ив бегут в ближайшее убежище, в гильдию «Тёмный Единорог», которая является союзниками Орасион Сейс, однако в отличии от Орасион Сейс эта гильдия намного слабее, и парни легко с ней расправляются. Позже узнав, что Нирвана активирована, они расстаются, Рен направляется к Нирване, но на своём пути встречает Миднайта, который легко побеждает его. Рен и Шерри используют свою магию, чтобы манипулировать Кристиной. Позже он вместе с Шерри Бленди, манипулировали Кристиной. Магия Рена – воздух, и магия Шерри – кукла, – отлично подходили друг другу, и поэтому-то они и смогли управиться с целым кораблём. Но Шерри говорит, что напряжение слишком сильно и ей тяжело управлять, силы покидают её и она еле стоит на ногах. Рен же игнорирует её извинения, говоря, что она не должна себя перенапрягать. Без магии Шерри Кристина начинает падать на землю. После того как Орасион Сейс наконец таки были побеждён, союз света направляется в гильдию Кошкин Дом, где узнают секрет гильдии. Когда пришло время расходиться по гильдиям, Рен спрашивает Шерри «Ты уверена, что не говоришь это лишь потому, что чувствуешь себя одинокой», на что Шерри отвечает «Поспеши вернуться обратно». Х791 Рен, вместе со своими товарищами по команде Три Мужа прилетают в гильдию Хвост Феи, там же Рен показывает свою способность парить в небе. Они рассказывают "Феям" что Остров Тенрю существует и, кажется, они нашли его. Вместе с остатками гильдии Хвост Феи они отправляются на остров Тенрю, где находят Команду Тенрю. Великие Магические Игры Рен был выбран для участия в Великих Магических Играх от своей гильдии. Его команда прошла отборочный тур, заняв пятое место. Как только члены команд начинают разговаривать, Рен сразу бросается на Люси и, приобняв её сзади, говорит «я выбираю тебя», после чего говорит, что он сказал это не из-за того, что её любит. Потом объявляют первое испытание, на которое отправляется Ив, Рен вместе с командой поддерживают его крича «Эв-кун лучше всех». Во время соревнования Ив вызывает снег, Рен же вместе с остальными сразу догадывается, для чего он это сделал. Когда соревнование заканчивается, Рен говорит «Ничего, это только начало». Когда Люси дралась против Флер, она хотела использовать звёздную магию, Рен же сказал, что это очень сильная магия. После поражения Люси жеребьёвка выбрала Рена, который дрался с Аранией. В бою Рен кричал, что они с Шерри не помолвлены, а просто решили пожить вместе, после чего он говорит, что если её нет рядом, то он сам не свой, после чего заявляет, что он не может выглядеть некрутым в её глазах и сокрушает Аранию своей магией. В битве Дженни Реалайт против Мираджейн Штраусc Хибики говорит: «не думал, что нам понадобится замена уже на второй день», на что Рен отвечает: «Что поделать, Ичия не в лучшем состоянии». Когда Хибики Лейтис выходит, чтобы ударить по сфере, Рен говорит, что лучше бы он был там вместо него, так как с его магией он не справиться. Но Ичия говорит, что нужно верить в своих товарищей. Когда команды идут в бассейн, Рен спрашивает у Люси «Как вообще можно быть такой стильной?», Люси не отвечает. Эрза тут же начинает разгонять парней. Рену она напоминает о том, что у него есть Шерри, и тот уходит. Когда Ничия показывает своё истинное лицо, Рен, как и все члены команды был в шоке. На пятый день Великих Магических Игр Рен и Ив побеждают двух участниц из гильдии Пята Русалки, после чего их побеждает Гажил Рэдфокс. После их поражения, они продолжают смотреть за состязанием, видя бой Кагуры, Эрзы и Минервы, Рен отмечает, что их силы примерно равны, после победы Хвоста Феи команда Синего Пегаса поздравляет их. В битве с драконами его команда выступает против одного их драконов, но Нацу Драгнил говорит, что драконов должны победить Убийцы драконов. Рен жалуется, что в его гильдии нет Убийц Драконов. После отражения нападения драконов на празднике в честь победы Хвоста Феи и обеды над Драконами, Рен пытается убедить Юкино Агрию вступить в их гильдию, но потом завязывается потасовка, увидев «короля» Нацу, Рен, как и все остальные, приходит в шок. Вскоре он, как и все, отправляется в свою гильдию. Затмение Звёздных Духов Тартарос Империя Арболес Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Магия Воздуха Магия Воздуха: Эта Магия дает возможность Рену манипулировать окружающим воздухом по своему усмотрению например: производить воздушные взрывы или истощения воздуха. Он также показал способность поднять Кристину благодаря этому Волшебству. *'Воздушный': Рен захватывает своего противника в купол,в котором понижает кислород, тем самым заставляет врагов задохнуться и повреждает их уши из-за изменения давления. *'Воздушный Выстрел': Рен использует свою Магию воздуха, чтобы разрушить землю и поднять камни, используя воздух. Этими камнями затем выстреливает в противника. *'Воздушная Левитация': Рен создаёт лёгкий вихрь под своей целью, что позволяет им медленно спускаться вниз. *'Воздушное Ощущение': Поворачивая своё тело, поднимая руки вверх, создавая вокруг себя сферу, которая постепенно расширяется и поражает противника, при этом уничтожая всё стоящее на своем пути. Снаряжение Солярий Лакрима: Рен использует Лакриму для загара своего тела. Используя ее, человек может получить любой оттенок кожи, который только захочешь в течении приблизительно 5 минут. Урегулирование состоит из чисел таких как 61 - 65. Загар Рена 61.5. Появления в Других СМИ OVA Видеоигры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Рен появляется как поддерживающий персонаж Хибики, пока не будет разблокирован.Fairy Tail Видеоигра: Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Основное': Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Рен является игровым персонажем и доступен с самого начала.Fairy Tail Видеоигра: Пробуждение Зерефа Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Воздушный Выстрел': Стоимость 20 VP, Рен имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Воздушная Свежесть': Стоимость 40 VP, Рен имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Воздушный Щит': Стоимость 60 VP, Рен должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Воздушный': Стоимость 80 VP, Рен должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Воздушный Взрыв': Стоимость 120 VP, Рен должен купить это заклинание в магазине. Интересные Факты *В Томе 32, Хиро Машима дал характеристику всем участникам Великих Магических Игр X791 года. Однако, данные могут отличаться из-за того, что они были составлены с точки зрения Джейсона из журнала "Волшебник" во время Великих Магических Игр. Из-за этого, могут быть небольшие неточности. Характеристику Рена вы увидите здесь:Fairy Tail Специальный: Путеводитель Великих Магических Игр *His defeat by Midnight is toned down in the anime. In the manga, his face was cut across, but it wasn't in the anime. Цитаты (Шерри Бленди) "Когда я вижу вас, я просто не могу позволить вам увидеть то, что я смотрю на кого-то другого...." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Ren Akatsuki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Требуется Помощь